Empat Menit
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Sasuke punya lebih dari empat menit untuk menuntaskan segalanya. au.


Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menambah koleksi pribadi, disklaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

a/n: tiba-tiba kangen sama mereka berdua, eh, bertiga. Tapi ini bukan kisah cinta segitiga. dldr. Selamat membaca.

.

Dua pasang mata yang dulu saling mencari atensi satu sama lain kini seolah berbenteng. Punggung menatap punggung. Tawa dan senyuman teredam derap sepatu yang makin berjauhan. Naruto yang mengamati keduanya, lama-lama jadi meradang juga.

"Empat menit Sas! Cobalah empat menit saja," desak pemuda berambut kuning itu kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap gemas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi berkutat pada diktat tebalnya. Rambutnya yang kehitaman sudah mulai memanjang, jatuh menutupi kerutan di dahi. " _Urusai_! Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

Suara lembaran buku disibak, menyerak cepat. Temponya tidak benar-benar dapat mengakhiri celoteh Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sampai batasnya. "Argh. Kalau kelamaan nanti susah memperbaiki! Sekarang giliranmu, Sas! Dasar tak peka!"

Bibir Sasuke ikut berkedut akhirnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sahabatnya itu memukul sofa keras-keras sebelum pergi hanya untuk mendengarkan terus penangkisan Sasuke. "Setelah aku kembali dari Kyoto. Aku masih harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan presentasi."

"Ya, ya, teruskan saja presentasi seharimu itu. Dan persahabatan kita selama dua belas tahun akan hancur. Kalau tahu begini, aku tak akan mengizinkan kalian dari awal." Sayup-sayup masih terdengar gerutuan Naruto dari dalam rumah. Pemuda itu memang tidak bisa diam.

Sedikit banyak ialah yang menyumbang warna oranye dalam persahabatan mereka. Sasuke, yang cenderung pendiam, juga turut menyumbang, mungkin warna hitam. Hei, hitam tidak selalu berkonotasi buruk, bukan? Ia bisa berarti ketegasan sikap. Lalu, ada warna merah jambu, dari seorang gadis manis bernama Sakura.

Baru dua bulan lalu Sakura dan Sasuke jadian. Namun, hal itu tak lantas membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang apalagi putus. Naruto malah mendukung keduanya, berusaha mendukung mereka kalau-kalau terjadi sengketa. Sakura yang sibuk. Dan Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk jua.

Selama ini tak pernah ada masalah meski hanya secuil waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama. Kini mereka sedang beranjak dewasa, lagi giat-giatnya aktualisasi diri. Lalu, malapetaka itu muncul. Berhari-hari mereka menolak bertemu. Lambat laun Naruto tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lagi penyebab keduanya begitu. Sebab ketika ia mengonfirmasi Sasuke jawabannya A. Kemudian hasil membujuk Sakura jawabannya C. Begitu terus sampai Naruto mengoleksi jawaban K, V, T, Z dan ia ikut meredup seolah menyandang itu semua sendiri. Ia tahu betul Sakura merana akibat keadaan ini. Diam-diam Sasuke pun semakin sengsara kelihatannya. Mereka semua jadi menderita.

Naruto semakin tidak bisa diam seribut apapun suara di dalam kepalanya atau sericuh apapun keadaan sekitarnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengambil hati, tetapi waktu seolah menghalangi. Sebuah ide dari Kushina- _kaachan_ menjadi opsi terakhir yang harus dicoba olehnya. Dan Sasuke. Harus Sasuke juga.

/phi/

Tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi siapapun yang tiada berkehendak meluangkan. Sasuke tahu betul petuah itu.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto sembari berusaha mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Biner safir itu bertemu obsidian sepuluh detik. Lalu Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Argh. Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan makhluk luar angkasa 'kan?" Naruto mengembuskan napas dengan keras berusaha mengontrol emosi. Raut mukanya agak memerah menyadari bahwa barusan ia hanya menemukan biner kosong Sasuke.

"Itu mustahil Naruto." Arah pandangan Sasuke mulai berpindah-pindah menghindari tatapan pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya gusar. "Harus empat menit?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Harus. Pake banget. Fokus."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berbicara dengannya lewat pesan singkat," tutur Sasuke enggan.

Naruto lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Sas. Masalah kalian tidak akan selesai kalau hanya lewat teks-teks semata. Kalian harus bertemu secepatnya."

"Tapi aku tak ada waktu." Sasuke bimbang, melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, kembali menciptakan kausanya sendiri.

Kali ini Naruto tak berkomentar banyak. Mendorong Sasuke masuk gerbong, merebut sebagian barang bawaannya, lalu secepat kilat membawanya kembali keluar. "Masih ada delapan menit. Percayalah!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat dan menepuk punggungnya keras-keras, "Kalian yang memulainya. Kalian juga harus mengakhirinya. Kau pasti bisa!" Kemudian berlalu sambil menyeret teman-teman mereka yang sebelumnya mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke akan ikut presentasi di Kyoto besok, mewakili klub Fisika, hanya sendiri.

Tersisa Sakura di barisan belakang yang kemudian dihela oleh Sasuke. Untuk tinggal.

"A-ada apa?" Gelagap Sakura sedikit terkejut. Meski sudah menduga—Naruto juga sudah bilang sedikit padanya—ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan membuatnya ciut juga.

Tarikan kencang di lengan dan tatapan tajam sepasang obsidian membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Seluruh emosi yang ia simpan dan hampir ia lupakan kini hampir mengalir perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku sibuk, Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Napasnya ikut menderu merasakan tegangnya tubuh Sakura di genggamannya. Ia hampir lega, menunggu beberapa detik dan Sakura masih ternganga.

"Empat menit. Aku cuma minta waktumu empat menit saja." Sasuke bertutur hati-hati. "Kumohon. Tatap mataku selama empat menit."

Sakura terbeliak mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Setelah berminggu-minggu mereka melakukan gencatan senjata, pemuda itu tak minta maaf bahkan pada kesempatan pertama mereka berbicara, ia lalu memerintahnya. Aliran emosi yang semula perlahan berubah menderas. "Apa-apaan itu? Menatap matamu selama empat menit? Kau terdengar mustahil."

Lirih memang suara gadis itu. Namun, ujung-ujung kalimatnya menukik.

"Tenang Sakura! Kereta masih berangkat enam menit lagi. Lagi pula kita berada dekat pintu." Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut terpancing juga. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat bagaimana _aniki_ -nya mengajarkan bagaimana mendinginkan kepala. "Hirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan. Lakukan terus pelan-pelan sambil tatap mataku."

Bila situasinya normal, Sakura bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke yang berubah menjadi trainer dadakan. Namun, demi sugesti di bawah tatapan tajam Sasuke, Sakura terpaksa menurut.

Susah payah ia menjejaki raut tampan Sasuke, balas menatap obsidian nyalang ia. Bibir Sakura membuka sedikit dengan tarikan napas maksimal, dibuatnya sehalus mungkin. Dadanya masih berdentum-dentum, mencerna maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi. Ia mengira Sasuke akan meledak lagi.

Kaki-kaki mereka agak bersengkarut, menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari ruang pintu. Orang-orang hendak masuk ke dalam kereta. Namun, kerutan alis Sasuke belum sedikit pun berubah.

Masing-masing menghitung dalam hati, sudah berapa detik terlalui. Hari yang mereka lewatkan sendiri-sendiri. Menutup sebelah mata pada persoalan sebenarnya.

Bukan kecemburuan Sakura penyebabnya.

Bukan pula kemarahan sekejap Sasuke.

Naruto sudah bilang berkali-kali apa guna berjalan sendirian sambil berpura-pura terluka.

Semakin tinggi tapak kaki, tekanan udara seolah membuat telinga tuli.

"Sasu." Sakura menyentuh tangan laki-laki itu pada angka keempatpuluh, melepaskan dari lengannya.

Mereka sama-sama egois. Ingin memiliki sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah mereka punyai. Ingin berlari sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke berkedip sekali.

"Jangan konyol." Gadis itu hendak mengalihkan pandangan. Namun, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak usah bicara," tukas pemuda itu.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Sakura kembali. Sorot mata itu sedikit berubah, lebih melunak dari sebelumnya, dalam diam mulai menyedotnya. "Tapi kau sudah harus pergi."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti, Sasuke menepuk perlahan pucuk kepalanya.

Kedua belah mata itu masih mencoba bertahan, tanpa mencoba lagi lepas dan menghindar.

"Tinggal dua menit, Sakura." Pemuda itu seperti mengucap perpisahan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Mulutnya terasa getir. Ada beribu emosi silih berganti dalam waktu singkat terjadi. Ia menelisik raut wajah di depannya seksama. Sejak kapan pemuda gagah ini menjadi terlihat muram?

Seorang anak kecil dalam gendongan ibunya memelototi mereka ketika lewat. Dan dalam visi Sasuke, ia cuma menemukan sorot mata sendu. Sudah berapa lama gadis itu menjadi semakin berkurang bicara?

Seorang _train dispatcher_ telah tiba. Tangannya menggenggam peluit.

"Maaf!" Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menyenggol. Hampir membuyarkan titik api yang mereka bangun selama tiga menit.

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya, Sakura hampir jatuh terduduk. Ketika kepala gadis itu menunduk kemudian, ia tak mampu mengangkat kepala. Bibir matanya basah menahan air mata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang barusan kita lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bergetar.

Suara lonceng pertanda keberangkatan berdentang.

" _Mou._ Kau melakukan ini karena Naruto, 'kan?" Ada sedikit ketidaksukaan dalam geram suaranya.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura," tegas Sasuke hampir putus asa. "Ini salahku dan salahmu. Bukan Naruto. Jangan mengada-ada."

Dada Sakura sesak oleh gengsi yang merajai. Pertemuan ini tampaknya sia-sia.

" _Daisuki_."

Lalu runtuh seketika.

Peluit ditiup panjang. Papan berwarna hijau teracung tinggi. Kereta mulai menggeleser.

Sasuke menyeka kuat-kuat kedua pipi Sakura, melerai pertemuan mereka. Tidak sempat mendengar balasan terpatah-patah darinya. " _A-atashi mo_."

Berlari ke arah gerbongnya sambil menutup muka, dada Sasuke masih berdebar keras. Mengingat saran-saran Naruto. Juga pernyataan pada Sakura barusan.

Pemandangan di jendela bergerak perlahan. Perjalanannya baru dimulai. Sasuke melirik jendela dengan mata memerah.[]

4.1.17

.

a/n (lagi): terima kasih sudah membaca. Terinspirasi dari video yang di- _share_ di facebook www . facebook pindapandaofficial / videos / 838978972897622 /.

otsukaresama betewe untuk panitia IFA 2016: Ugya-kun Upaupa – crystallized cherry – irina autumn – Lrycnh Fruhling – reycchi – Kaoru Ishinomori

dan selamat kepada panitia IFA 2017 terpilih: reycchi - eirin02 - khaidir ali - siucchi - keumcchi - arisa morishita

semoga IFA 2017 lebih meriah dan lancar :D

.

terima kasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
